character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakravartin (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-| Chakravartin= |-| Golden Chakravartin= |-| Creator Form= Summary Chakravartin (転輪聖王, Tenrinjōō; Sanskrit: चक्रवर्ति), also known as the Golden Spider, is the mysterious ruler of Naraka, and the God of Mantra. He accompanied Asura after his fall, which was later revealed to be his plan for choosing an ideal ruler for Gaia. Chakravartin is the true antagonist of Asura's Wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly High 3-A | 4-B, possibly High 3-A | At least 4-B, possibly High 3-A Name: Chakravartin Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: God of Mantra (alternatively known as the "Spinner of Mantra"), Embodiment of the Wheel of Life, Ruler of Naraka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Reality Warping, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Flight and Levitation, Energy Manipulation (Various energy blasts, constructs, etc.), Can survive in space, Time Stop, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Various creation abilities, Forcefields, Teleportation, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Possession, Telekinesis (Can throw numerous stars and planets, including a giant planet and a red sun, as projectiles), Can break through dimensions, Illusion Creation, Can transform to boost all attributes, Life and Death Manipulation (Embodies and controls Saṃsāra, the cycle of life, death and rebirth) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (On par with Six-Armed Mantra Asura) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (His idol form was sucking all of the stars from the whole Milky Way Galaxy to his center. Despite popular belief, he was only sucking in the stars, and not the space around it, so this feat would only be 4-B) | At least Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (More powerful than his Base and Golden Forms, one shotted Six-Armed Mantra Asura and reduced him to his Base form with nothing more than a finger and was capable of matching the latter at his highest shown levels of rage) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Six-Armed Mantra Asura who is able to move at this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Was sucking the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy towards him. Fired energy beams that crossed galactic distances in seconds, and was telekinetic throwing celestial bodies towards Asura at many light-years away) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his Base and Idol Forms, can keep up with Asura at his highest shown levels of rage) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Created, hurled and telekinetically pushed stars towards Asura with ease) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly High Universeal (Was overpowering Six-Armed Mantra Asura in a trade of blows, also destroyed four of Asura's Mantra arms in the process) | Solar System Class, possibly High Universal | At least Solar System Class, possibly High Universal (Able to trade blows with Asura at his highest shown levels of rage) Durability: Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (Took many hits from Six-Armed Mantra Asura) | Solar System level, possibly High Universe level | At least Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (More durable than before. Easily stopped a punch from Six-Armed Mantra Asura with a finger, also took many blows from Asura before finally being defeated) Stamina: Very high (Capable of taking several brutal beatings from Asura, only tiring at the final stretch of their fight) Range: Extended melee range (several meters) in melee by virtue of sheer size, likely much higher with telekinesis and reality warping (Created Gaea, and should have similar telekinetic capabilities as his Golden form) | Thousands of lightyears (Warped and pulled the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy towards him) | Standard melee range physically, likely similar to base with telekinesis and reality warping Standard Equipment: Staffs | None | None Intelligence: Very wise. Orchestrated the events of Asura’s Wrath, from planting the Gohma in Gaea to setting off the war between them and the Demigods, to find an heir. Tricked Asura as being a sort of friendly, albeit annoying, creature whenever Asura is in Naraka. Weaknesses: Highly arrogant and underestimates his opponents Key: Base Form | Golden Form | Creator Form Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3